Spice up your jutsu
by blondie and the brain
Summary: the girls are pop star celebrities that have just formed a band, this is their story of how they became the Spice Kunoichi. Kakashi is the manager, Hinata is a star wars fanatic, Lee is their 1 fan  and Sasuke is a player! SASUKE BASHING!Review please!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone this is our first fanfiction so be nice... please?

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Feel**

"We're gonna make it happen!" all the girls sang at once. As the song ended the auditorium echoed softly with the sounds of 6 hands clapping. Four young men jogged down from the box seats to meet the group of girls. They were their entourage and best friends.

"That was amazing!" Naruto yelled. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru continued to the compliment the girls while Kiba headed over to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, that was really good, your solo is my favourite part." Kiba stated smoothly. This made her blush but just as she was about to reply Ami came over.

"Hello Ki-ba." She said in a hushed voice. "Did you like my singing?" she asked trying to sound sexy but was failing miserably.

Kiba turned to Ami with a look of indifference, and then a smile formed onto his face as he looked back at Tenten. "Hey A-mi, Yeah your singing was the best part, you should get solos more often." He replied while stealing glances at Tenten every few seconds and than smirking as he saw the look of jealousy on her face.

"I know, of course I'm the best!" she yelled out happily. Kiba really wanted to scowl at her right then but it would ruin his plan so he pulled on a strained smile. Ami went on, and on bragging about her 'totally wicked cool' singing talents, until Kakashi Hatake, the girls' manager, and Anko Mitarashi, his assistant came down from their own box seat.

"Feel, (the name of the girls' band) you all did fantastic jobs, I think this song has a possibility of becoming a hit single. But Ami I noticed on your solo that you were out of tune, you got to step it up!" Kakashi commanded. Ami blushed in embarrassment while being totally shocked that she didn't notice. The other girls and all the boys stifled their laughs.

Ami looked up and glared at everyone but Kiba. "Well I think you should pay more attention to how much the lyrics in this song suck! And that Tenten and Sakura can't dance for SHIT!" she screamed and than stormed out of the auditorium. After she slammed the door the guys broke out laughing, Kakashi and Anko just walked away, and the girls were silent.

'_She's DEAD, DEAD! I tell you! How dare she make fun of my dancing skills!' _yelled Inner Sakura. Tenten and Temari (who had written the lyrics) were thinking along the same lines. The three girls ran out of the room after Ami, and immediately the boys stop laughing. "What happened?" asked Naruto in a clueless voice as he looked around the room.

"You baka!!" yelled Ino as she hit Naruto on the head earning a cry from him.

SS

The three girls --lead by Tenten-- arrived at the bathroom to plan their revenge on Ami. Sakura went around and slammed open all the stall doors to make sure no one was there.

"Man I hate that girl!" yelled Temari.

"I know, but how can we get back at her?" asked Tenten.

"Hmm…," pondered Sakura as the other two brainstormed as well.

"I got it!" yelled Temari happily with an evil grin on her face. Then Temari whispered her plan to the other girls and all you could hear was evil laughter coming from inside the boy's bathroom, which they accidentally mistook for the girl's.

The door opened and Naruto came inside not realizing the girls were in there until they screamed.

"Naruto!! Get out of the bathroom now, you sick pervert!!!" all three yelled at once.

"But this is the boy's bathroom…" Naruto replied innocently before hiding in a corner.

The girls looked around and noticed that everything in the room was blue and that there were urinals.

"EWWWWW!!!" they all screamed before running out.

SS

The next day everybody was in the auditorium except for Ami who was running late because that morning her blow dyer short circuited and burnt the ends of her hair. She tried to fix it but almost half of her head was frizzy. So she looked like crap.

From inside of the room everyone could hear Ami's scurried footsteps and her violent swearing that spilled out of her mouth whenever she fell. Tenten, Sakura, and Temari waited anxiously with excited smiles on their faces.

"What are you girls so happy about?" asked Neji.

"Oh, nothing," said the girls innocently while looking at the entrance to the auditorium with their hands like Mr. Burns when he says 'Excellent'.

"Hn," was all that Neji said while he rolled his eyes.

The door to the auditorium opened up and everybody looked towards it. _'Here she comes,_' said Inner Sakura laughing evilly. Ami walked into the room and as soon as she fully opened the door balloons filled with honey came falling down right on her head.

"POP!" went the balloons as they fell right on her head coating her entire body in honey. Ami immediately froze with shock and while she is frozen Sakura and TenTen ran up to her and poured 2 bags filled with feathers on her that they were hiding the entire time. TenTen and Sakura then ran back to where they were before and put on their innocent face.

Ami got out of her frozen like stance after a couple of seconds and stared at the girls who just look at her innocently. Temari pointed to her hair which made Ami pick up a strand and her eyes widen. The hair in her hand was all stuck together with honey and feathers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……" Ami screamed as loud as she could, it was an ear splitting scream.

Everyone around her plugged their ears. Ami kept on screaming for 10 minutes not realizing that everyone had gone out for a morning coffee. When they came back they were surprised that Ami was still screaming her head off.

"CRACK!" everyone looked over at Ami who had immediately stopped screaming and was looking at them in pure horror while she touched her neck.

She tried to say something but nothing came out. Kakashi with a look of indifference walked up to Ami and put a hand on her throat.

"Well Ms. Watanabe, it looks like you have permanently broken your vocal chords," was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2 Ami's Demise

**Chapter 2: Ami's demise**

Everyone in the room exploded in laughter. Ami just stood there with tears in her eyes looking at Kakashi in shock, while Kakashi is trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Tenten, Temari and Sakura did a three way high five while grinning at Ami.

"That was so genius, I wouldn't have been able to think that plan up," Shikamaru said before he collapsed with laughter again.

Ami glared at the three girls behind their backs; Naruto saw her face and immediately started laughing again. He laughed so hard that he fell on the floor in a heap.

"Ha-ha… Ow….. Ha-ha…Ow!" Naruto whimpered and cried at the same time, rolling around on the floor in pain.

Kakashi went to see what the problem was with Naruto leaving Ami behind him still in shock. He got Naruto to stop moving and touched his elbow.

"OW!" yelled Naruto, "that hurt!"

"It looks like you have sprained your elbow Naruto," said Kakashi, "we will have to take you to the hospital."

Kakashi helped Naruto up and they all started to walk towards the door to get a bus. Ami got over her shock and ran up to them tugging on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Ok we can take a look at you too," Kakashi said in a half bored half annoyed voice. **(They actually were not going to go to the hospital for Ami just leave her! Lol)**

"Are you sure you're ok Naruto?" asked Tenten looking over at him lying down on his white bed.

"I'm fine really, the doctors say I'm just about healed," he answered back with a smile on his face.

"That's good, Ami is such a pain," Sakura complained.

"It's Naruto's fault that he couldn't maintain any control, and that his balance sucks." Replied Neji.

"Don't make fun of Naruto you block of ice!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura and Neji started one of their usual arguments are the others in the room just sighed 'here we go again!' they all thought. They were all in the hospital right now checking up on Naruto while Ami was in some other room with Kakashi and Anko checking up on her.

After 10 minutes of shouting and Shikamaru falling asleep somehow, Neji and Sakura's battle had ended. Neji wore a victorious smirk on his face while Sakura huffed with anger.

"Finally! Can you two not fight for once!" Naruto said looking annoyed at Neji and Sakura. His maturity surprised both of them. "Anyways all of you have been here for half a day now, are you sure you don't want to go look at Ami?" asked Naruto addressing everyone.

"Why would we want to go and check up on that bitch?" asked Temari with a sneer on her face.

"Because I've heard that Kakashi is thinking of firing her today," said Naruto who looked at all the girls that in return stared back at him.

"How do you know that?" asked Ino looking at Naruto with a confused face.

"Kakashi was talking about it with Anko in my room when they thought I was asleep," answered Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"_This should be fun," _said Inner Sakura. "Let's go check it out guys," said Sakura looking at everyone.

"Yes lets," said Temari.

They all filed out of Naruto's room to find Ami's room, leaving Naruto all alone.

"Hey guys, what about me?" called Naruto looking at the door where they all left, "Man they left me," he said folding his arms and looking mad.

They opened the door to Ami's room and see Ami sitting on her bed writing on what looked like a whiteboard while Kakashi was sitting down in a chair with a face that said "I want to go home and read my porn, why am I here again?"

Kakashi looked up when they opened to door and mentioned for them to come into the room.

The doctor came over to Kakashi and showed him a chart, "It looks like Ami can never speak again, she has done too much damage to her vocal chords," he said looking over at Ami who had a face of pure horror.

"Well!" said Kakashi looking over at Ami, "I'm sorry but it looks like since you cannot sing anymore we are going to have to fire you…. Oh and also we're not going to be paying for your hospital bill!" finished Kakashi looking at Ami who was sitting there absolutely shocked. After a few seconds she got out of the shock and wrote "WHAT!" on her whiteboard and started to silently cry. (Lol)

"Well if she's out of the band than we are going to need to get someone else to replace her," said Ino breaking the silence.

"I know someone that can replace Ami for you," replied Neji, "my cousin Hinata."

As soon as Ami heard this she stopped crying and started to write on her whiteboard again. Everyone stopped talking when they heard the scribbles of Ami's writing. They all looked up just in time to see the whiteboard go flying in the air and hit Ino square on the face.

"Ow," whined Ino as she rubbed her forehead. She looked over at Ami who had a smug expression on her face.

"You bitch!" Ino yelled and jumped onto Ami. She started to strangle her; everybody looked at them for a second and then Shikamaru picked up the whiteboard that was lying on the floor.

"'You can't replace me….,'" He starts to read in a bored voice, while everybody else went over to him to hear him over the noises of Ami and Ino, "'I'm the reason this band has made it this far….' Troublesome Women…." He ended off throwing the white board onto a chair.

Kakashi turned to Ami who was still being chocked by Ino and said " I'm sorry Ami," he started and Ino stopped strangling her to hear him but her hands never let go of her neck "No matter how much YOU think you mean to the band, the band has voted and you are kicked off the island!" Everyone was silent for a few seconds at Kakashi's lame joke. "Fine you're fired." He finished.

Ino slapped Ami one last time and than got off of Ami with a triumphant smile on her face. She walked over to her friends who were all looking at Ami with smug smiles.

"Now," said Kakashi who got up and walked to the door, "I have to go and pay for Naruto's hospital bill." And with that said he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"C'mon guys," said Anko who also opened the door and looked back at everyone, "let's go and get Naruto back to the mansion." And she also walked out of the room. Everyone followed behind her, Kiba was the last one to leave. He turned and looked at Ami.

"I never really liked you," was all he said as he closed the door.

Ami stared back at the door and glared at it with all her might while shaking her fist at it just daring for them to come back in.

The doctor walked into the room with something in his hand, "So Ms. how are you going to be paying for you hospital bill?" he asked waving the piece of paper in front of her face. Ami just looked at it with a look of pure horror on her face.


End file.
